Only A Misunderstanding
by MuzicAndMovieLover88
Summary: It really wasn't as big a deal as Logan made it out to be. Kogan. One-shot.


Kendall groaned as he dropped into a chair in the middle of the lobby. He glanced idly at the other tenants of the building, before looking to the paper in his hand. Gustavo had demanded that they learn this new song by Friday. That meant harmonies and words, the works, in exactly two days. "This is hell.."

Jo walked into the lobby, more than a little pleased to see Kendall there. It was a stroke of good luck that she didn't have to run around looking for him or trying to catch him alone. Talking to him with the others around wouldn't be bad but she wanted to see him first and now she could. She walked over to the chair and smiled warmly. "Kendall?"

Camille Roberts: The boy in question made a face before he looked up. He knew that voice, he would recognize it anywhere. He met the beautiful brown eyes of the blond girl in front of him, his mouth falling slack a little. "Jo? What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in New Zealand." It's not that he wasn't happy to see her, he just couldn't believe she was back so soon.

Happiness wasn't what she got but surprise, which honestly, she expected. Would have been nice for Kendall to jump up and hug her but she wasn't complaining. There was plenty of time for that. "Don't worry about that. I missed you so you're the focus here. Mind moving to the couch?" She sat down as she said it, not wanting to squeeze with him on the chair.

Kendall nodded before he stood up and made his way to the couch, sitting down beside his former girlfriend. He leaned forward and sat down the sheet music, there was time to learn at another time that wasn't now. There was more important things to discuss. "I missed you too." Though it probably wasn't the way she wanted him to miss her.

Jo reached over to grab Kendall's hand softly. It seemed like there was some sort of tension between them and she didn't want that. "I'm glad." She let their fingers lace together, holding on loosely. "We should go out and do something. Catch up."

He looked down at their hands as a thought crossed his mind. He knew he should tell her, but she just got back. He didn't want to break her heart like that. And definitely not right off the bat. Really, what could it hurt anyway? She just wanted to catch up. No harm in that. "I think that sounds like a good idea to me."

Since they were supposed to wait for each other, Jo thought nothing of holding the other's hand. It was still natural to her. So was kissing him, which she found out after leaning in and kissing him softly. "Tonight sound good? Need to settle in and get rid of the jet lag."

'Oh shit..' His mind was reeling. She had kissed him. He hadn't thought she would jump right back into things with him. He thought they would take things slow. Kendall nodded his head in response to her question. "Yeah, tonight is perfect."

Everything was good. It was like she'd never left. That was good news. She relaxed noticeably and smiled, squeezing his hand slightly. "Eight sounds good." Jo let his hand go and leaned forward to tap the music. "Probably have plenty to keep you busy," she teased, standing up. "I'll see you later." With that she waved and left.

"I'm in some serious trouble..." He couldn't help but watch as she walked away, noting the way her hips swayed with each step. Kendall shook his head to clear it. He needed to stop thinking like that. He was in a very happy committed relationship. With Logan for crying out loud! He can't be with Jo. And he certainly couldn't lead her on. He had to set things straight. And soon.

Logan was lying on his bed, frowning at the ceiling. He'd tried working on the song, school work, anything, and he couldn't block out what he'd seen. Jo was back, not that he had any idea why, and Kendall... Kendall acted like nothing had happened, like he's stayed single for her and things would get back to normal. It hurt and he didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was upset and wouldn't let Kendall anywhere near him.

Kendall sighed as he reached the apartment. Telling Jo all about how he and Logan got together wasn't the easiest thing to do. The hurt on her face was enough to break Kendall's heart a little. But he knew it had to be done. He loved Logan, even if he hadn't exactly told him that yet. He twisted the knob and headed into 2J. It was quiet, which he expected at ten o'clock at night, the other guys were probably in bed, getting sleep for the long day at Roque Records tomorrow. He tip-toed silently down to the room he shared with Logan, and walked inside without a second thought.

As soon as he heard the front door open, Logan froze. He hadn't really been moving before but it felt like his heart stopped, breath leaving him. It hadn't been long since Kendall left and he felt like he wasn't ready to deal with this. Logan didn't have much time to think because Kendall walked in and the frown slipped back on his face. "Get out." He didn't want to know Kendall was close to him, didn't want to hear the small, breathy noises he made when he slept or the sounds of the bed shifting as he rolled over. The easiest way to deal with that was to kick him out. It was both their room but he didn't care, thinking that he deserved it at this point.

Kendall stopped in his tracks when he heard Logan speak. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Get out? You know this is my room too." All the blond wanted to do was curl up in bed with his boyfriend and hold him against his chest, to remind him of who he really cared about.

Logan was glad that Kendall stopped, very glad. There wasn't any light from the hall but he had a feeling that if the other got much closer it wouldn't be good. He didn't want to crack, he wanted to be mad. "There's a couch. Use it."

"Okay, did I miss something..?" Kendall didn't know where this was all coming from. The last time he saw Logan everything was fine. What had he done to piss him off when they hadn't even gotten to see each other for a few hours? "Are you mad at me?"

Yes. Yes he did. It wasn't his fault that he walked up right when Jo walked over to the couch. Logan hadn't been trying to spy but he was frozen in place. For a second he wanted to say hi, having gone to the lobby to ask Kendall to go over the song with him, but the air seemed wrong. Then he saw it and after he did, he bolted. "Just..please."

"Not until you talk to me. What's going on?" The two weren't the kind of couple that fought. This was just unusual. And he didn't want to leave the room until they tried to fix the problem that was apparently bothering the brunet.

"What's going on is I don't want to see you. It means you're sleeping on the couch." That might have been a little harsh but he wanted to be alone. Kendall could prod and they could talk in the morning. For right now he wasn't open to a discussion and needed space.

Not wanting to upset his boyfriend further, he turned on his heel and left their bedroom. He searched his mind, trying to figure out what has Logan so upset with him, but he kept coming up blank. Kendall sighed as he dropped onto the couch, pulling the blanket that was draped over the back of it, and laid back. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of ways to make it up to Logan. He tossed and turned for a few hours until eventually he fell asleep.

Logan was glad Kendall was gone. Half of him at least. The other half was screaming and wanting to be held and comforted. He curled in on himself and pulled the covers up higher before forcing himself to fall asleep.

That night had to be the most uneasy sleep of his life. Kendall's back hurt from the lack of support in the couch, and his heart hurt from not resolving things with Logan. He looked around as his eyes fluttered open the next morning, rubbing a hand over his face to elude the light filtering from the windows.

Since everyone normally slept in when they could, or when Logan didn't wake them up, he decided to get up early. It would give him time to clear his head. He grabbed a glass of milk and sat at the kitchen table, softly singing the new tune to get it in his head.

Kendall could hear the soft melody of Logan's voice. He could pick it out anywhere. His head turned to find the body from which that sound came from and saw him at the table. He watched him quietly for a few minutes. What if he was still pissed at him? He probably was, and the blond just wanted to fix everything.

Logan went through the song twice before he took a sip of his drink. He sighed softly, feeling a lot calmer about yesterday after that. Why it helped, he didn't know, but he was appreciative nonetheless. Turning his head, he saw that Kendall was awake. The discomfort was obvious and he felt guilty about throwing the other out. "Sorry. After yesterday..I just couldn't see you."

"You kind of left me in the dark.. I don't even know what I did." The blond sat up, stretching his back out a little before leaning back against the couch. "But I want to fix it. Whatever the problem."

"I saw her." That would be explanation enough. Wouldn't take long to realize what he meant, much less why he was upset. Logan couldn't bring himself to admit it though so that was his way of getting it across.

It took Kendall a few minutes of silent thinking before he finally caught on to what Logan had said. He had seen what had happened with Jo in the lobby. Now everything made sense. With a sigh, he stood up and made his way over to Logan, sitting in the chair beside him. "Jo is not important anymore. Not like that. What you saw.. Not sure how much.. But it took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting any of it. And I set things straight with her." He reached out and gently took the brunet's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I told her how I felt about you. And that we were together. I told her things between me and her were over.." All Kendall could do was hope that was enough to help Logan understand.

Logan felt a bit nervous when Kendall walked over. He didn't know of the blond would get mad or blame him for "eavesdropping" which he wasn't, stuck in place from shock didn't count. When Kendall started talking he felt better, calmer. It was going to be okay. Nothing but a misunderstanding. He sighed softly and squeezed Kendall's hand softly. "I know it was stupid.. I was walking by and froze. It was stupid to doubt you. I just know that you care about her a lot." He shook his head a little. "It's fine now. Sorry for throwing you on the couch."

"It's really okay. I do care about her a lot. Don't get me wrong, but you are who I really want to be with." Kendall's thumb brushed over the back of the brunet's hand in light and gentle strokes. He gave Logan a small smile and leaned forward, kissing his cheek softly. "It was always you, when I really think about it."

"Guess that makes me the jealous type," he laughed sheepishly, feeling extremely embarrassed for making things seem worse than they were. It didn't help that Kendall was being so understanding and sweet and just..Kendall. "I love you, Kendall," he murmured, leaning in to give the blond a chaste kiss.

As cliché as one might think it sounds, Kendall's heart soared with the words that came from Logan's lips. The brunet felt for him just as Kendall felt for Logan, and it caused the smile on the blond's face to grow as big as it could possibly go. "I love you too, Logan. And here I thought I was going to say it first."

Logan's face immediately went red. He barely registered the words slipping from his lips and he was called out on it. Sure, Kendall had said it too which was fantastic but he felt so stupid for saying it at such a random time, without even meaning to. He meant it, of course, but he didn't want to say it so soon. "Apparently not."

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle a tiny bit. Logan was completely adorable when he was red-faced and embarrassed. "Oh come here." He let go of the hand he was holding and gently gripped both sides of the brunet's face, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
